tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codaa5
User talk:Codaa5/Archive 1 Got pretty big last time! 2-D!!Text me! 11:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ello, 2D!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I got the Demons Days ALBUM!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Same here! I like rock de house, 19 2000, Tommorow comes Today and Clint Eastwood, Slow Country, 5/4 and M1/Ma! Oh, and you know how you said that the alteregos video for rock the house reminded you of 54? 54 has no video...--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, It didn't really... you know, the 19 2000 video was originally for 5/4. I knew there was something up with there mouths.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Yeah I guess some of them make sence but some don't... Like I think DARE is just all ton of snappy rhyming words they put together... oh and also, I possibly know a little more. You may find this hard to beleive, but when I was about the wee little age of 6, I discovered Gorillaz and got really into it! Then I forgot about it and now I'm back!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Is Ezekielguy your closest friend?--The Owester Say hi 00:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It's probably Ezekielguy. You two both like the Gorillaz.--The Owester Say hi 00:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. That was your one question "Can I ask you something?" LOL! Go ahead, whats up? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. Would you like to hear the story? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) You still don't have your archive?--The Owester Say hi 20:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) He didn't save the chat, he erased it. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, I love parody songs! I was going to perfrom my song, "My Medication" (Parody of "My Generation") at the school talent show. I blew them away with my performance! I don't know what I did to calm my self down, but I had a bunch of my friends telling me how excited they were. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Gosh! (Harold moment) That stinks.--The Owester Say hi 20:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Good luck in your bee! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Please visit my Wiki TDI and 6teen Roleplay Wiki--K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 22:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) What's up? :) Sprinklemist 14:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the spelling bee... and not getting a story up on TDAuthor2. Sprinklemist 14:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Not for too long but sure. Ravioli Academy sound good? BTW, thanks for giving a suggestion for TD:BI. Not sure about the rocks. Kendall might get really messed up. Sprinklemist 14:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) OMG! I have to go. Sorry. Sprinklemist 14:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Your proportions are off on the guitar->person ratio. The guy is way too big. With your eyes, try placing the guitar, the wooden part, on his torso, and you will se what I mean. Otherwise, it looks good! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) MUCH, MUCH BETTER! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:02, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yo dude. I just listened to the Gorillaz song Feel good inc.--The Owester Say hi 01:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) It was okay but the evil laughs were a bit creepy. Good pic.--The Owester Say hi 01:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Good, you? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 19:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Vote on Total Drama Random It's a me, Tdi! Say hi to me!!!!! Look at this pic I did.--I'm the Owester Come talk! 23:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Come to www.kong.wikia.com! Gorillaz wiki! Also, besides me and Owenguy101, no one not even the creator of the wiki goes on anymore so we can do whatever we want!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 19:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So will you go to Kong Wiki? It's all ours!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Perfect! And if you adopt it, can we make false pages like our own gorillaz character pages?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) So, do ya think the gorillaz will make a comeback?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I've got a new camp! Its called Tdifan's Academy of Awesome People!--Tdifan1234 23:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) YAY! A new album! Oh and do you like fire coming out of a monkey's head?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, you know what else is cool? I kind of read about that earlier today but I thought it was for there LAST comeback with Demon Days. But, there gonna draw them in a different style! I can't wait to see them!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, he ment that I was better at making pics then you are...HE did not ME. I also like the way they look now but I can't wait to see what they look like then.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) You know what you should do? Make yourself in Gorillaz form! Owenguy and I did it!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey you know how you said you wanted to make a virtual band but you suck at drawing? Maybe you and I can be the next Damon Albarn (You) And Jamie Hewelett! (Me) We can make a band, You write songs, I make pictures. But don't base them off gorillaz songs or people will think were copy-cats! So, what-say Codds? Virtual Band-mate?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't wanna use gorillaz OR altergoz. My goal here is to be unique and go no where around the edges of TDI or Gorillaz. I'm not thinking of a camp or RP, I figured a real virtual band or something just so you know.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well good idea. But we ask them to be our voice actors and stuff. We write down the lyrics, they send in there recordings in sound-form. Let's call this band...Benedict's Splinter! I've always fancied that name!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Why are you doing nothing...XD--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) It sounds like AC/DC. What about..uh...Blue...something... Something with blue in it...or green...--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 00:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) HEy challenge on Star Wars vs. TDI --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Cinema Hola, Subscribers! Please join my new camp Total Drama Cinema! Lots of fun coming up! Also, I've been busy, but the TDW finale should be up in at least two weeks... --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Not what I had it mind... I don't think you understood what I said about the virtual band. Not a camp, not an RP A REAL THING! Yeah I was serious. Also, I'm making these characters from scratch.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. What do you mean by "It's the real deal"? A real band?! Sprinklemist 12:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) So it's making pictures, not music? (I'm not too musically inclined) Sprinklemist 12:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Challenge on TDV.----Sk8 2 Live. Rock out. How's life? 22:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I never see you much anymore. How are you doing?--The Owester dude! Gorillaz talk! 21:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I know. I just don't know when you're on.--The Owester dude! Gorillaz talk! 21:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) TDTF Please vote who do you want eliminated on your team (First Friends) in Total Drama The First! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you wanna form a partenership in Total Drama Hero? You know like batman and robin.--No good underarchiver Punk Rocker The faith of the universe is in his hands. 21:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Well, OK you can be batman. And I'm not quite finished with the video I have to download and add the song.--[[User:Ezekielguy|No good underarchiver Punk Rocker The faith of the universe is in his hands. 21:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) How will Virtual Band work? I'm a little confused can you tell me how it will work?----[[User:RockSK8R| It's Rocky! Howz it bin? 12:37, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You can chat with me about the challenges and more now in TDTF (Total Drama The First). 12:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Say yes in TDTF. You want to start the next challenge, right? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 13:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hello. What are you doing today?--Owester or Russel Talk to me 13:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You didn't introduce me you got me back into it and I introduced Owenguy.--No good underarchiver Punk Rocker The faith of the universe is in his hands. 13:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. Making you a picture.--[[User:Owenguy101|Owester or Russel Talk to me 13:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Participate in challenges. You won't get booted. I might help in VB but again, Photoshop is screwed up in my computer. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 13:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I bet you don't know who nararated fire coming out of a monkey's head! I do! and you don't know the name of the guy who said that thing "Bounce Wiggle, Bounce Wiggle! Shakin all the bangs out! CHEMICAL CUT-THROUGHS! Bound to blow the brain out!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RISE OF THE OGRE!!! The gorillaz biography!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Fantastic! It's got great information like about the EL~ MANANA video with Noodle!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) YAY for parachutes is right! Oh, and uh... THESE GREAT MOONS 'O DULWICH WE UNBLOCK THE PASSAGE! TWENTY PLATES BLUE EGGS AND SPAM!!! I WILL NOT EAT THEM OUT A CAN!!!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) That's in November Comes I think.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In rise of the ogre it says Roots Manuva said that...--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) What does he sing? I know neneh cherry (Or Martina-Topely-Bird) was in November Comes...--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Uh... (Quiz) Are you familiar with a group of producers called "The Zombie Flesh-Eaters"? Or a man called Danger Mouse? Or a beer called White Light?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Do you find the "ROCK IT" video VERY creepy? I know I do!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 13:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ? Are you on or did you forget to change your status?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 01:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Haven't talked to you today. How are you doing?--Owester or Russel Talk to me 23:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna record a song now for virtual band.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I was hoping you wrote one. Maybe I'll just record some weird sounds and make a dub.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) You on? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) So, what's up? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'll think about it. Also, NO, it is usually a couple hundred bucks. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I know. In religion today, we were talking about charity and people with integrity, and my teacher said that she found out that there are SEVEN people who are so rich that they could feed the all the poor if they collaborated their fortunes! But what do they do? Keep it for themselves. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) DUH!!!! OF COURSE WE ARE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! Where were you? On Mars or something?? Anyway, I would like to collaborate on something... and I already have an art camp going.... so IDK! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm.... maybe. Or maybe....... I got nothing! *sigh* [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I GOT IT! We set up a camp where people play OTHER wiki members! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'll figure out something. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Didn't see it yet! I'll check it outtie...--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) WHERE??????--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Too bad, you can't tell me what it sounds like. You know, the tune. Maybe, you can record it on whatever u play and send it.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) You can make any kind. 23:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I thought about the good and bad things, and good slightly overpowered the bad. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 18:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote someone off in Total Drams Vacation.---- It's Rocky! Bumblebees and Gorillaz! 23:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) How to Archive Ok you make a new page called User Talk:Codaa5/Archive 1 and then copy your old archive that you have in your word and bing bada boom(sorry for being lame with the bing bada boom thing)you have you your archived page--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 03:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) i will soon geez dude...--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 23:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Dude what happened to ur userpage--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 23:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) anything wrong? you can tell me!--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) im your friend right? lets rp on the altregos --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Dude is something wrong--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 00:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) i know me to i am not liked around here--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 00:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) don't worry dude... its lightning now were i live me scared--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) im scared right now... its pitch black (literally) lightning like crazy and there flippen loud thunder help me --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 00:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Dude. What's up? You've got your archive up. That's good.--Owester or Russel Talk to me 01:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I saw. There's not much there.--Owester or Russel Talk to me 01:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yep it does--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 01:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Your page is fine. You just need to finish it first.--Owester or Russel Talk to me 01:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) i am a new comer right--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 02:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Need someone to talk to!--Owesterl Come talk! 20:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey 2-D. I like the Gorillaz now! And Owester made me as 2-D! It's on my user page.--Rocky:The legend, the rockstar! IN PERSON! 20:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I like. G2G.--Owesterl Come talk! 20:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ok! Xometime, I'm thinking of having you guys able to interview my MOM!!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 18:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Anonymos 19:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yes they can, and I already voted. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hi!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 18:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Eh, that's too bad. Wanna make something?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 18:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I was wondering... Do you wanna collaborate with me and Sunshine on our fanfic? You can start the first chapter and have Stephen nararat. Every chhapter someone different will nararate.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 18:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but Sunshine and I are in it and we write it. So you can too!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 18:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Ooh, if you do the TDINTM thing can Matt audition?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 19:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Cycle 3 will be boys and girls. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I am surprised at how popular I am. I don't know why. ANyway, go ahead. Just don't make it too similar. Lots of camps are similar if they are like TDI. Give it a different name and make the host different and you should be fine. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Oh.... um.... I don't know about the camp.... [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Well..... why don't you call it "Search For The Next Star"? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) You are welcome! I am creative like that! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey... Does Justin look better?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, Alright. I'm gonna be Justin. and Ezekiel if you can be more then one.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Yo looky here!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 22:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Join The Annual Talent Search!!!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JUST JOIN IT!!!!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) hey on livin life you are going by codaa instead of stephen elizabith or drew--Me is Someone elseSay Yola (LOL)- 02:58, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ha ha he he lool not much listining to cascada! i had to do ha ha he he LOL anyway how are you doing ? --Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 03:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) me niether anyway no thanks and i won't be here tomorrow--Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 04:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) probably log off soon its midnight here anyway why?--Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 05:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) HA HE LOL whats up (again) --Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 13:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hello!--Rocky:Daredevil. Rocker. Party animal. 13:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) TDI19 and TDI1234 are my only subscribers. I don't think TDI1234 has time to do it. I would suggest asking SunshineandRavioli to join since it has to do with drawing. It has to do with drawing, right? SprinklemistSpeak 17:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Lol! Anyway, you should put that on the main page (that it's about drawing). I didn't notice it saying that except on the talk page. I already have makeovers planned for Trent and Noah (and the look really good... in my opinion, anyway). I hope makeovers are involved. SprinklemistSpeak 18:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama World Finale! Hola Subscriber-itos! The finale to Total Drama World is FINALLY up! Who will win? With guests appearances by Weird Al Yankovik, Barrack Obama, and Todd Kauffman! Check it out! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 18:09, 17 May 2009 (UTC) When I say "drawing" I include Paint, and programs like it. I hope this camp gets membership as I really wanna do it! SprinklemistSpeak 18:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) How are you doing still?--Owester Come talk! 19:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I practice. A lot. And I watch a lot of cartoons and draw from that. Heck, I started out drawing Pikachu. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) 2-D!!! Nice! I drew Noodle the other day with Sunshine sitting on her arm... I should upload that eventually... Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I know.... they all disappeared. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OK. Random much? Are you keeping an eye on Top TDI Artist? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ha-ha! I am sure everyone does that! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Were you the one who voted Sunshine 12 times? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yo, join Total Drama Ancestors! No eliminations! Just folks hanging!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) idk it depends whoever gets me first (JK) aanyway idk --Sorrel 4everi like cupcakes! 22:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, can the guy that I'm slaying intdancestors turn out to be a big sissy and like hug his teddy bear?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 23:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sorrel is from ap planet called Goldenrod. Its full of Hearts (warriors), CLaws (vampires! LOL), Whisperers (people who understands and talks to animals HA HA ) and wings (angels with elmental control). Sorrel is a heart, whisper, and a wing so yea the end! --Sorrel 4evertalk to me! 23:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I know. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Codaa, check it out! I drew Sunshine and Noodle! Sunshine + Ravioli 22:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know I won't be here this week (wil come back probably on Friday but ill sneak on somehow^^) so just wanna to tell you and say HI! LOL im dead serious --Sorrel 4evertalk to me! 01:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) well did you vote for him (he might) and can you get a pic of elizabeth for TDMakeover-Season 2--Kenzen11 better known as Scooby DooSCOOBY SNACKS PWEASESubscribe PWEASE 04:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Can i use Stephen for my fanfic Total Drama Forest on the fancic wiki--Kenzen11 better known as Scooby DooSCOOBY SNACKS PWEASESubscribe PWEASE 16:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Subscriber News: Edition 2! Hey! Chapter 2 of TDI Bachelorette is now up on the fanfiction wiki! Check it out!! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/TDI_Bachelorette-_Season_1. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I've been VERY busy with lots of stuff lately and haven't had time to do a lot of things here on wiki... my pics have been late, my camps have been forgotten, I've been rushing like crazy to finish my TDA2 stuff, and most of m y stories haven't been updated in months... two days is all I ask!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 00:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYYYOOOUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 00:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) XD! Sunshine + Ravioli 00:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Nothing much. Unfortunately, I can't talk, because my computer mouse keeps dying on me. >_< I hope more people add submissions to your Search for a Star... SprinklemistSpeak 14:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) NM, U. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I'm getting off soon. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there. Sorry I wasn't on earlier. I was out for a while. What's up?--Owester Come talk! 20:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) You did come back in TDAuthor and made it farther. How'd you like that?--Owester Come talk! 20:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yes but still.--Owester Come talk! 20:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Might end the challenge when more people are on. What I know its that I think you might make it.--Owester Come talk! 20:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I probably will.--Owester Come talk! 20:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! When is that Gwen makeover due? And can I draw it? Thanks! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Good! I AM SO GLAD SOMEONE IS ON!!! Come to the wiki chatroom (at the top). [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hello. Please be in my alliance in TDV! I wouldn't have voted you off!--Twister here!Come talk to the guy with lots of nicknames! 00:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I would just like to apologize again, for what happened before on the chat. It was an accident! Forgive me? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. Very Gothic and Dark. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama... PAIRS! That's right! The wacky, crazy guy that brough y'all the most dramatic camps EVER is back with a new format: Pairs! Pick a partner and the two of you can go through the game together! Join now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) TDV Please vote who wins TDV.--Twist here!Dude! How's your life? Tell me! 23:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) fine you? last weekend i broke my laptop but 3 more days of school left for ME --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 01:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) V.V wow, your lucky... I have like, a week or two more of school. 2-D!!Text me! 01:04, 3 June 2009 (UTC) My camp DJ-Roxs Wanna join my camp? Oops, I left a message on my own talk page... 2-D!!Text me! 01:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) You are now Duncan of the Killer Bass! yo stephen is back on TDF be Happy in 3...2...1--K11You know the DrillTDF 05:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'm working on my Search for a Star entries, actually... the entries this week embodies three days of my work and precious time. Judge them carefully. (LOL!!! Don't worry, not mad, just have a lot going on lately, both on-and-off wiki. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 19:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I feel like taking a two month break, get voted off of every camp and then start again, cause I barely remember half the camps im in, so how's your Ghost Train entry going? 2-DFrom one Gorillaz fan (me) 19:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) All right. I'm going with a creepy/chostly look since it is "Ghost Train". *crosses fingers and hopes she gets it done before the train crashes* Sunshine + Ravioli 19:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haven't talk to you in a while. How are you doing?--The Owester's here! Talk to me 19:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) What makes you think that?! You've got me, Zeke, and Owe! And that's just off the top of my head! Sunshine + Ravioli 19:36, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sure you have more friends than you think, and good ravioli what are youplotting... o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 19:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of drawing my own versions for the covers of Gorillaz songs. How do you like that?--The Owester's here! Talk to me 19:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Well like a diffrent style. It's just for fun.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 19:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Gwen is nearing finishment! It is her in a long dark dress with vines and thorns around her... symbolizing Trent, and how he was holding her back and straining there relationship! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Of course!!! I'd love to do that!!! ...but I don't think I can help you... I can't animate, only draw... and I don't know how to make even simple movies like the ones where it's a picture with music playing in the brackground... sorry... for a while, 'tis just a faraway dream... now that that's doen, who wants pizza? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 19:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I have had some stop motion expertise, but like I said, I don't know how to actually make a video... I just draw stuff... Sunshine + Ravioli 19:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) It's fine, I guess I could try to draw some images and Zeke could put them together. We'll have to see what he Zekester thinks. Sunshine + Ravioli 20:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) LOL!!! He got over that, though (yet again sources from Owe's camp) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yay character design!!! Just make sure all credit for the drawings goes to me. Wouldn't want you two sneaking out with the glory!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 20:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, you'd get credit for creating the characters, and Zeke would get credit for... uh... whatever Zeke does. And maybe we can use my "Ghost Train" character!!! Her name is Ramen and she's an awesome cyborg-woman-thingy!!! (it'll make more sense when I finish the pic...) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Nothin's really similar except the body shape, plus I can hand-draw her to make her look 100% different from Lindsay. Sunshine + Ravioli 20:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds good! (Sorry, I was finishing my Search for a Star entry) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) XD! Dude, Stephen's related to her, sort of... Sunshine + Ravioli 21:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sunny D (sunshine's adopted son) is technically the child of Duncan, who is Stephen's brother, making Stephen Sunshine's "brother in law" and Sunny D's uncle. Make any sense? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, very weird, but I think at this point it's obvious Sunsine doesn't care much for acting "normally". XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sort of, through Amy, but right now Nalyd and Ravioli are just dating. What kind of camp? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) IDK, just a camp, who knows what kinda camp, wow I feel like Max Ernest (dont ask) OOH! I KNOW! Maybe a camp like Survivor or Im a celebrity or something! Any idea's? huh huh? (Shuts up) OR maybe... I come up with a new character,Philap! Yes, Philap is a very talented drummer, all of his teeth are so dirty they're literally cold hard brown, just like the color of his skin. He has a blonde buzzcut and tends to be called a toothpick. 2-DFrom one Gorillaz fan (me) 21:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Taleigha604 23:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) just a ? what is your real name--K11You know the DrillTDF 23:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! I put meh Ghost Train piccy up! Tell me what ya think!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) so your name is steven? nice so you continued Ghost Train? --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 00:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) not really my real name is named after a ship^^ --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 01:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) another clue christphor clumbos sailed this ship! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 01:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) k my name is nina but im called sorrel in my class ^^ --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 01:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) OMG! Hi Steveo!! Ha-ha!! Did you like my Ghost Train drawing? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Your friend is confusing, sorry...... why did you not respond before? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I know.... I am dead Steven. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Stevey LOL--K11You know the DrillTDF 18:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hola Codaa!--Owester is God Say hello! 19:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. If you were in Gorillaz who would you be like?--Owester is God Say hello! 19:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I won't put such a small matte ron the sitenotice. When people do it, tell them to stop. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I think your like Murdoc. Well as Stephan. But most of us Gorillaz fans love 2-D.--Owester is God Say hello! 19:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, when you areplying Stephen in the alteregoz, we like to think of you as "The murdoc of the band" Cuz you'e kind of hostyle to the other bandmembers and 2D (Who is kind-hearted, wimpy, and sort of absent minded) is kind of the oppisite of Stephen since he's tough and a delinquent. I know 2D is you're fav character and you feel that you are like him, but that's hard to beleive cuz YOU are Stephen, right?--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 19:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. I know a gorillaz vid thats not to good and very scary.--Owester is God Say hello! 19:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) No, this started when you tried to make the interview dude go away by maing him scamper so people got the impression you were a terrible punk.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 19:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) steven you on? steven you on?Taleigha604 22:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, why is she calling you Steven? I thought you'r name was Steblank and also, is she Elizabeth?--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 00:39, 6 June 2009 (UTC) hey steven!! I feel kinda bad for you...... your friend told everyone your name.... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) WHO WINS GHOST TRAIN??????? Please....... *crosses fingers* [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yesterday.... and, unfortunately for me, it is great. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:55, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Various reasons? O.o [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I felt like you didn't add much detail to your picture, if you look at Sunshine's, it has alot of detail, aka the Dirt, wrinkles on the clothing, shadow's. 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 15:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah definitely! She knows how to use Photoshop way too well!! LOL! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) There is one Photoshop version, which I have, that is under $100. I did not user Photoshop for that pic, BTW. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sunshine won Ghost Train. Are you glad?--Owester is God Say hello! 15:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I know that. Are you just glad she won. Also. A little saying on the ghost train vid.--Owester is God Say hello! 15:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The vid's fan made. It's just clips of Clint eastwood, 19-2000, Rock the house and Feel good inc. It's still good though.--Owester is God Say hello! 15:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) STEVEN ARE YOU ON YOU WANT TO GO TO CHURCH WIT ME ASK YOUR MOM ILL PICK YOU UP!Taleigha604 22:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) STEVEN YOU ONLINE?????!!Taleigha604 00:32, 7 June 2009 (UTC) STEVEN I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU FEELINGS BUT I WOULD BE MORE COMFORTIBLE BEIN YOUR FRIENDTaleigha604 00:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ANYTHING YOU WANTTaleigha604 00:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) DID YOU GET MY MESSAGE ABOUT JUST BEIN FRIENDS?Taleigha604 00:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) STEVEN IF YOU DONT ANSWER IM GONNA LOG OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!Taleigha604 00:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I HAVE TO SEE THE CLOTHES AND YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW DUMBOTaleigha604 00:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) HEY STEVEN WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME:(Taleigha604 00:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) TDI19's Subscriber News: Edition 3 Hello subscriber!! I would like to let you know that my camp, American Idol vs. TDI will be starting soon! A bunch of characters are left on the signup list!! See if you will be the next AMERICAN IDOL!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, 10 year old Steven from Rome, NY! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No it is not...... I like that name. It's fine. I would get your friend to stop giving away your personal information, BTW. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hey dude. Sorry I had to block your friends. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC) They were swearing and being rude. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Go on both of their talk pages and look through the histories. User_talk:Taleigha604 and User_talk:Leighah, I think . [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know... they don't really know about the show. NO COMPUTER?? Awww, sucks for them. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Good luck with them in general..... g2. Bye ! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Subscriber! Come join the newly renovated Tdifan1234's TDI Camp! It's now a user camp with recolor challenges!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC)